Rose's Titans
by RoniCullen
Summary: Sequel to Rose's Arrow. Rose has left Starling City and is now with Nightwing in Jump City. Before too long, she's made new friends and has a team of her own. But with a superhero team, there comes enemies. And then there's that old one that just won't quit... Rated K plus.


**A/N This is the sequel to "Rose's Arrow" and if you haven't read that, then please go back and read it before hand. **

**This is going to be third person POV instead of Rose's POV because more things will be happening and it'll make more sense if it's this way. **

**Out of habit, I'll refer to Dick Grayson as Nightwing but Rose will still be referred to as Rose unless someone calls her 'Artemis' in the dialogue. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Rose sat on a rooftop together, waiting for their chance to fight crime. Rose pulled on her leather tank top uncomfortably.<p>

"I don't like having to wear this." She complained. The leather boots and jacket were okay. The leather pants and tank top that crushed her ribcage was another story. Nightwing rolled his eyes at her.

"You're a female super-hero now. You wear leather clothes. It a custom, _Artemis_." He told her, putting an emphasis on her code-name, smug that he'd pushed her into choosing one. She shot him a look.

"I think you just like looking at my butt in leather pants all night." He didn't answer. There was a crash below. They hurried over to the side of the building and crouched down to see what was going on. A burglar was just coming out of a store with a sack of good. Rose looked over at Nightwing.

"Let's go to work." As the burglar turned into the alley, Nightwing and Rose jumped across to the next building, their shadows passing over him. With the burglar's free hand, he pulled out a crowbar and brandished it uncertainly. Nightwing threw a birdarang at him and it knocked the crowbar out of his hand.

"I don't want any trouble, okay?" The burglar asked, looking around. Rose dropped down silently behind him. Nightwing did the same in front of him.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." Nightwing told him. He awarded the burglar a round-house kick to the head that sent him back towards Rose. Rose grabbed him by the collar, jammed her knee into his stomach and then threw him to the ground. She picked him up again and Nightwing swiftly tied him up. Just then an explosion rocked the whole street.

"What the-?" Rose started to ask. Just then shouts erupted on the streets. Nightwing and Rose hurried to the front of the alley to see what was going on. A very big, very muscular man walked through the streets while everyone ran and hid. Nightwing ducked back into the alley, pulling Rose with him.

"That's Bane." He gasped. Rose gave him a confused look.

"Who?"

"Bane. Very bad. Batman had a heck of a time taking him down…" He explained.

"Is Batman really that tough, though?" He gave her a thoughtful look.

"Someday I'm taking you to Batman just so you can get your butt kicked and then you tell me how tough he is!"

"Why don't we go take him down?" She suggested. He glanced out of the alley and then back at her.

"Think we can do it? Shouldn't we call in Batman or Green Arrow or-."

"We got this. We came to JumpCity to help people. This is what we do." She told him, more confident than him for once.

"Right. We got this." He agreed, nodding. Just then, Bane passed by the alley. Rose and Nightwing jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. They rolled away from each other.

"Shouldn't you be with Batman?" Bane teased Nightwing.

"I work alone now." He returned. Then he glanced at Rose.

"Well… Almost alone." Bane punched Rose. She flew back into the side of a car. The windows shattered and glass rained down on her. Bane punched Nightwing and sent him back. He landed in on his feet, skidded a couple feet and then came to a stop. Rose got to her feet and wiped some blood away from her lip.

"Okay. Fine. He's stronger than I thought." She admitted, going over to Nightwing again. Bane came at them again. They moved out of the way and Rose tripped him, sending him to the pavement. She jumped onto him, grabbing his throat. He shoved her off and into a brick wall. She shook her head to clear it as he punched out Nightwing. Once Nightwing was done on the ground, Bane ran back over to Rose. He lifted her up by the throat and held her against the wall. Before she could think of how to get free, a giant, green bighorn sheep slammed into Bane. Bane went flying across the street. Rose dropped to the sidewalk and looked at the green bighorn sheep in utter shock. Nightwing walked over to join her. The sheep turned into a small, green skinned and green haired teenaged boy. She was even more shocked now. Either Nightwing had seen weirder or he hid shock very well, because his expression was blank. The green boy saluted Rose and Nightwing.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy at your service, sir, ma'am. How can I help? Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you?!" He asked.

"I go by Nightwing now." Nightwing told him. Beast Boy nodded and then looked over at Rose.

"I don't remember hearing about you." He admitted, giving her a curious look. She nodded to him.

"Call me Artemis. Beast Boy, is it?" She asked. He nodded and saluted her again. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"MOVE!" Nightwing shouted. Beast Boy and Rose dove to the left while Nightwing dove to the right as a small car hurtled towards them. Instead of hitting the pavement, it was caught by a large figure in a big hoodie.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?!" He asked, dropping the car again. Beast Boy, Nightwing and Rose climbed to their feet again.

"He started it!" Beast Boy cried, pointing at Bane. Another car hurtled towards Rose and Beast Boy. Rose dropped to the ground to avoid it and Beast Boy morphed into a cockroach as it flew over them. Rose smiled at him as he morphed back into human form.

"Okay. That's cool." She told him. He grinned widely at the praise. They got up again and ducked into the alley. Nightwing and the hooded figure ducked into another one across the street.

"Anyone got a plan?" Rose asked, crouching down against the wall. Across the street, Nightwing looked over at the hooded figure.

"You got a name?" He asked.

"Just call me Cyborg."

"Nightwing." He returned. Bane was hoisting up another car to throw. Nightwing looked over at Rose and motioned for them to head towards Bane. She nodded and whispered it to Beast Boy. They sprinted out and towards Bane. The car flew towards Rose. She ducked and rolled out of the way. Before they could get to Bane, a black wall appeared between them. A girl in a dark blue cloak covering a short black dress flew over to them.

"Who the heck are you?" Rose demanded. She pulled off her hood to reveal she was hardly older than Rose with blue eyes, black hair and pale skin.

"Raven. And I'm saving your lives by the way. You need a plan beyond 'run towards him and hope we don't get crushed by a car'." She shot back.

"And I suppose you have that plan worked out already?" Cyborg snapped at her.

"She's right. We need a plan. Artemis, Beast Boy, get behind him. Cyborg, Raven, you and I will keep his attention on us." Nightwing told them.

"Who made you the boss?" Cyborg asked.

"Who invited you?" Nightwing shot back.

"This is my neighborhood!"

"And it's ours now too!"

"Guys-." Beast Boy started to interrupt.

"I'VE BEEN FIGHTING CRIME LONGER THAN YOU!" Nightwing was yelling now.

"I DOUBT THAT!"

"Guys, seriously-!" Rose started to put in.

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted. Everyone fell quiet. She looked around at all of them.

"Let's try his plan." She said, lowering her voice and nodding to Nightwing. Nightwing nodded once to her.

"Thank you." He looked over at Beast Boy and Rose.

"You guys ready?" Rose nodded.

"We'll go get behind him." She agreed. She and Beast Boy ran into the alley. Rose climbed up onto the roof while Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew. Rose jumped from roof to roof until she could jump into an alley behind Bane. Cyborg, Raven and Nightwing were drawing his attention and dodging cars. Beast Boy landed in human form beside Rose.

"Let's go." She whispered. He nodded. They ran out of the alley. Rose tackled Bane to the ground and punched him out. Then she rolled away as he swung at her. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and scratched at Bane's face to distract him. Nightwing ran forward and tripped Bane. As Bane got up, Cyborg pulled off his hoodie to reveal all his metal implants. A canon came out of his hand and he shot Bane. Bane went down again. Raven flew forward and shoved him down with her black shield as he tried to get up. Nightwing threw a birdarang at Bane and it separated into two parts, rope in between them, and circled around Bane's hands. Rose kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. Beast Boy morphed back into human and looked around.

"Man! He destroyed the pizza place!" He cried. Rose laughed and patted him on the back.

"I'm sure they will rebuild it." She assured him. Nightwing looked around at everyone.

"We make a good team." He noted.

"This city sure could use it." Rose added, going over to rest her elbow on Nightwing's shoulder. He nodded in agreement with that.

"So we're a team?!" Beast Boy asked excitedly. Everyone slowly nodded but it was Nightwing that spoke.

"We're a team."

* * *

><p>They stood on Titan's Island, a small rocky island right next to JumpCity. In the middle of the island stood a giant tower in the shape of a T.<p>

"This is awesome!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yeah, well, our mentor's had some money to spare." Rose told him, sharing a smile with Nightwing. He nodded slowly.

"When JumpCity's in trouble, they know who to call…. The Titans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I can't promise when I will update again, but please hang in there! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
